


Reset

by shadowarchives (orphan_account)



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Character developments on Sans specifically will occur, Characters will change to their Undertale version after being saved, Please read Determination before reading this, Sans is the only character able to partially remember the split timeline, Sans still has a save star, This is a Timeline split from Determination, This may also get pretty dark so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shadowarchives
Summary: This story is based on what would happen if Chara managed to win in the Undertale trilogy, if Sans kept on attacking and caused everyone to be destroyed by his energy, if he was ripped apart from his determination and hatred.This answers the question with a split story that is set in the Underfell universe. Frisk has 5 days to make it back to the barrier otherwise Chara will kill her without warning. If she succeeds into getting there she may challenge her again. But in a universe where everyone is much more aggressive than normal. Who can help her at all...? Well that's down to a Flower, a Spirit, and a Skeleton to decide...





	1. False Reset?!

Sans' attack keeps on blasting through what would've been a destroyed Chara. But the skeleton has lost all sense, Frisk runs up to him seeing his eye change to a crimson red. "Sans she's gone!" She says, Sans gives her a glance but takes no notice. "No. She's not dead... I have to do this!" The attack keeps on firing and the blasts of blue from the gaster blasters change to a red blast instead. It dawns on Frisk that he's using his determinaton to do this. "Sans, stop this. it's over!" Sans continues attacking. the soul inside the blast breaking apart. He feels his head splitting apart as his appearance changes to one of pure menace. But only for a few seconds as the blurry image of Sans, (who seemed to have lost his Blue jacket and it had turned blacker) turns redder and a cry of pure anger explodes into a red bomb of pure energy and determination. His eye fueling the energy as it erupts and Frisk shuts her eyes as they are all swallowed up in the blast and Sans is ripped apart.

Frisk wakes up to find herself in another black void. Chara was still alive as she saw her standing a distance away from her. "The utter fool. He's just sealed your fate."  
Frisk looks angry and runs up to her. "What did you do to him!" Chara laughed "His determination was out of control. i was only doing what was right and absorbing it to avoid us from getting destroyed. Now we really are the only two left. Mwhahahahaha!" Frisk notices herself getting weaker and weaker, Her determination reserves from her friends had ran out... She was dying. "Or at least we were. but unfortunately i still have your determination. And the souls are destroyed, so i guess we could just stand her until one of us drops dead." Frisk looks up. "I guess that's it then..." She sits down still weak but able to move freely "...You might as well take my soul. I'm useless to you now and, there's really no other way to escape. The souls are gone, and unless you plan on using what Determination you have left then we'll be stuck here forever like you said. So just do it. there's no other way, right." Frisk looks upset, she failed. "Actually, frisk i have a better idea. I'm going to give you another chance, by creating an alternate timeline, and erasing this one. I'll give you back your determination for 5 days. You have 120 hours, dead or alive to make it back to the exit of the underground. if you reach that point, you win. and you can face me again. maybe this time you won't make any mistakes." 

"And if i fail to do so?" Frisk asks walking over to the white ball to take her to the Alternate timeline. "I'll spare your friends. But you'll die... permanently. This plan is so good i'll even give you a head start. you're first save point is at Mom's house. Now, do we have an Accord?" Chara says as she holds out her hand waiting for Frisk to shake it. Frisk hesitates for a moment, but then decides that anything is better than staying in a black void forever, right? she grabs her hand and shakes. Black and Red energy is passed on through her hand and she is re-filled with the determination she lost from Chara, she is also given some corrupted energy that would grow for 5 days and will eventually kill her. "Nice working with you again, partner." Chara smiles in a sinister way. Frisk frowns at this saying as if she has heard it before and then heads towards the white ball before stopping just before she reaches it and turns her head. "What's so different about this timeline?" Chara laughs silently and then turns her head before grabbing Frisks' soul inside her "It's a world... Where it's kill, or be killed... Now you will experience the pain that i've been through. Best hurry, Times starting!" Chara says just before she Launches Frisk into the white light and Frisk starts to black out as time collapses in on itself.


	2. Waking up in a fallen timeline

Frisk wakes up with a sudden start in her bed at Toriels house. Toriel rushes in to check on her. "My child are you alright?" Frisk rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah i'm ok mom, i just had a nightmare." Frisk looks up to see Toriel looks slightly different. Her clothing is now a much darker version of what was before and she could've sworn her eyes were a different colour. "Ok, well i'm glad to see you're awake." She says smiling with a tooth hanging out of her sly grin. she then leaves and Frisk looks around. nothing much has changed in the room, but she notices a plant pot with a rather tattered flower which looks like it hasn't been watered. she walks past it giving it a brush on a couple of its petals and was about to leave when she heard a voice coming from. "F-Frisk? is that you." The flower says coughing a spluttering. The flower raises its head to show it is in fact Flowey. clearly he wasn't meant to be in this timeline as a flower, it looked like he wasn't able to stand up to anyone with his reduced attacks. "Flowey, what happened." Flowey grins as frisk holds his head up under his chin. "Let's just say, the parallel universes theory sucks when it comes to being a flower. Toriel is really the only one i can trust at this moment." Frisk smiles. "Well i'm glad to see you're ok Partner. that and you still remember timelines." Flowey chuckles. "Not really the same for Sans i'm afraid. but there's something about him that's different from all the other monsters here." Frisks hopes start to sink at this mention of Sans. What happened to him in this Timeline. "Listen Flowey i'll have to discuss what's going on when we get past toriel. but for now lets get some sleep. In a couple of hours we should try and get past mom." Flowey looks worried but agrees as the two of them get a bit of rest.

Flowey's sleep seems peaceful, however the same couldn't really be said for Frisk. Flash backs of what happened to Sans flash through her head. then suddenly a distorted voice is heard in her head and she falls in subconscious. reality has been left behind for the time being so that she won't accidentally make a noise.  
"Who's there?" She asks. "Don't you know how to greet an old friend. Turn around and shake my hand." The voice says now becoming clearer, she recognises it immediately and turns round. "Gaster!" She says quietly while shaking his hand. "You look like you've been through a war Frisk." Frisk's expression can't be read "Trust me it's going to be an aftermath sooner than later. Why are you here." Gaster smiles politely. "To help you. While i can talk like this it would be better if it was somewhere face to face. Meet me before the exit of the ruins and we can swap stories, and maybe shed a light on what we can do about what's going on." Frisk nods. "Ok. i'll be there as soon as i can."

Frisk wakes Flowey up a few moments later and whispers that they have to go. They creep down stairs and find a save point in the hallway just near where Toriel fought them last timeline. However Toriel must have predicted this as she was waiting for them. "You are too late my child. This exit is going to be blocked soon and you won't be able to leave." Frisk looks in despair. "Mom i'm trying to help." Toriel looks angered "I don't need your help. From my point of view you do, this is the only way." Again Toriel sends Frisk into a battle. Frisk is able to last much longer in the fight this time round. But it seems that Toriel just wouldn't give up. She remembers Flowey hanging around on her shoulder and interrupts her mid-attack. "Mom, stop this. Your son shouldn't be forgotten." Toriel's face starts to show tear tracks. "Prove to me he isn't forgotten then!" Frisk reveals Asriel and Toriel gets frustrated but memories start flodding back. "That can't be my son. you're lying." "She's not." Flowey interrupts. "Your son would never lie to you Mom." Toriel's attacks suddenly stop. "Asriel?" Flowey smiles and Toriel drops her attacks. "Why didn't you tell me." "I tried to. i just never got the chance." Toriels appearence changes back to what she used to be and she runs towards the two of them in tears. "Oh god, what have i done." Frisk smiles "It's alright Mom, You're back now. But we have to go. there are others who need to be found." Toriel understands and allows them to pass. She says her goodbyes and the two of them continue along the hallway to the ruins exit


	3. The man who speaks in hands

Frisk and Flowey make their way to the exit of the Ruins where suddenly a shadow emerged from the darkness. It was the spirit of Gaster. he looked different, He had a scar that now covered almost half of his face, his eye sockets were bigger, And his hands were part of his cloak-like form. 

"Gaster, what happened to you!" Frisk said

"This was what happened after the accident. i'm only a spirit as i haven't been revived yet. It's nothing. anyways we need to talk about whats going on."

"Ok then, what have you found out." Flowey asked."

Gaster's face smiled sadly. "I'm glad you asked. What has happened in this universe is that everyone no longer has Empathy. A fragment of Chara's mind has spread through their mind and has taken it over. Everyone is much more aggressive and won't react to reason properly."

"What are we meant to do." Frisk asked in shock

"Remember how we brought people back in the previous universe. Well i've done some schematics and it seems if we are able to show them mercy, we may be able to cancel out the corrupted fragment and bring their good mind back."

"Seems simple enough." Flowey says 

"I wish it was that simple. Chara has cursed me, i only have less than 5 days to get to the barrier otherwise i'll die."

"I wish there was some way i could help you Frisk, if i wasn't a spirit then i could help. But there is a way to bring me back. Everytime you bring someone back to their original state a part of myself comes back into reality. If we save everyone, then we can fix this."

"Got it. Frisk you ready to go." Flowey says smiling, but his confidence dims a bit seeing Frisk worried.

"I'm just scared about everyone. i don't know about Undyne, or Asgore, or Sans."

Gaster reaches a hand out to Frisk.

"Hey, look at me. Have i ever lied to you, in the time we've known each other i've learnt so much about what humans are really like. If anything it's Chara who should be worried." 

Frisk looks at him with a questioning expression "You think?"

"I'm sure of it. You'll be fine, if you need any help. i'm always in there" Gaster says, pointing to Frisks soul with a confident grin on his face. "Thanks Gaster, Come on Flowey, we ought to be going."

Flowey nods as the two of them open the door. "Frisk, i wish you the best of luck." Gaster says as they go outside. Frisk nods to him and turns back round as Gaster shuts the door telepathically and materializes into the void, waiting for the journey to proceed.


	4. Hide and seek with skeletons

Frisk and Flowey walked through the door into the cold hills of Snowdin. "Frisk, i suggest this time we stay in the trees. we won't be seen there. I can use my vines to bridge us across that gap." Flowey asked. Frisk nodded as they head through the trees. making quick time as they do. Flowey Shoots his vines into the ledge on the other side of the gap and the walk across. Flowey propels him back on their shoulder and they continue on. they soon see a dark figure on the road and they walk quietly. They suddenly snap a stick on the ground and they hid behind a tree just as the figure turns its head. "Who's there?" The figure walks slowly to tree. "I'm not gonna hurt you, are you lost out here?" The person is right next to the tree. Suddenly a Red light is emitted behind the tree. Frisk thinks back to the fight against Chara. A red light, does that mean...? A hand engulfed in red flames is reaching out in Frisks view. the hand was skeletal and rigid, unlike a humans. "T u r n a r o u n d, a n d s h a k e m y h a n d." Before the hand can get to her a noise comes from her left and the figure leaves. they hear a blurry conversation before the voices leave.

"Was that-" Flowey says before getting interrupted "Sans." Frisk replies.

The two of them work their way through all the puzzles in snowdin. The puzzles were much harder than they remembered. in fact the bridge almost costed them their life. How ever, staying determined. they reach Snowdin. The town seemed darker, with people not taking any notice to the Human and the living Flower it carried on it's shoulder. They decide to purchase a room in the hotel and go to grillby's to stay hidden. They walk in and Frisk makes sure Flowey doesn't get seen. Grillby gets their order and they wait for a couple moments before discussing stuff. "So what are we gonna do. Papyrus is bound to find out were here now." Flowey protests. "We're not giving up just yet, we still have four days and at least 3 hours to get out of snowdin. i suggest we lay low for a couple of hours after we've gotten something from here, then leave quietly afterwards. Hopefully Papyrus won't be there, and Sans isn't one to spout information. right now he's one of the only people who i have faith in."

Frisk and Flowey both agree. Just then the door opens and a person walks in with a black jacket, black shorts, red shirt, black trainers, what looks like a golden tooth, and a golden light hidden in their Jacket. Frisk thinks it may be who she's thinking about. the person walks up and sits next to the human not taking any notice of them. everyone is still going round their business, also not caring about them. The person also orders and then Frisk keeps silent for a while... until the person next to them breaks the silence. "You know it's rude to talk about someone, when they're listening, Frisk." The figure takes his hood of to reveal himself as Sans "Or at least that's what i've heard from the flower over there." Flowey scowls at him with a look of pure hatred. "Sans, what are you doing here." Sans Chuckles "I'm on my break don'tcha know. Thought i'd drop by to see what... strange people are here." Frisk looks amused as their orders arrive. "We'll i'm certainly used to that." "Really then let me ask you a question." Suddenly the room gets darker and no one is moving Frisk checks Flowey. "Flowey?" Sans nudges her to get her attention. "Don't worry 'bout him, He's fine...

..."Why are you here?" Frisk looks concerned "It's complicated. why are you trying to follow me all of a sudden." Sans' smile becomes very sarcastic "It's complictated."

"I have to get to the barrier in less than five days. otherwise i'm in trouble." Frisk tried to keep her answer short. Knowing Sans he probably already knew why she was here and this was one of his games. "I'm a sentry in this timeline still. I have to watch for Humans who aren't meant to be here. You've made a bold move coming here kid, Monsters aren't as forgiving this time round. Let's just sum it up like this... Y o u ' r e n o t w e l c o m e h e r e." Suddenly the Darkness retracts and everyone's movements continue. "So what am i meant to do." Sans chuckles "I suggest you get on your way, papyrus is already at the border and he'll wait those couple of hours you have left until you get there."

"We better be going then." Flowey says. Frisk nods and picks him up. 

"Thanks Sans." Sans looked a little confused as why they said that but he raises his bottle of Drink in acknowledgement. He then downs the rest of his drink and says to grillby "We're done here." As he puts the bottle down on the table and teleports away


	5. Accepting Mercy

Papyrus was standing in front of the border to waterfall, waiting for Frisk. He had completely changed. He no longer wore his battle body armour, or a red scarf, or even his Red Gloves. Instead his clothing was black, his gloves were no longer present and His Face had changed to a more menacing tone. "Human! You will not pass any further. This is where your adventure ends. I Papyrus the Terrible ("Terrible, Papyrus even changed his name" Frisk thinks in her head.") Will defeat you and claim your soul to the king. If it weren't for my pathetic brother keeping a watch out on the traps then i would've stopped you already. But now is my chance to finally become the leader of the Royal guard and prove to Undyne that she is no where near me!" Frisk looks concerned but still approaches pacifistic. "Papyrus. It's me, Frisk... I'm not here to fight you, i want to help you. You don't need to be aggressive to live a happy life, please let me through." Papyrus' jaw dropped a little at how strange that word is. "I don't need a stupid little humans help. What i need is their soul, and yours will do nicely, for this is your end. prepare to die!" Papyrus fought Frisk very ferociously and Frisk did well to begin with, the one strange thing is that Papyrus' special attack didn't appear to be stronger gravity. "You're not bad. But you cannot pass my special attack unscathed." Frisk looked confused but then heard a familiar sound and a growing light of red. She Jumped up just in time and turned around to see Papyrus was now able to use Gaster Blasters. She dodged quite a few of them but still got one or two burns on her skin.

"Unbelievable. Yet foolish. you're only delaying the inevitable fool." Frisk realized she had to try and jog his memory, even if it meant doing something risky. "I still don't understand why you would attack Flowey over here." Flowey's head pokes around her shoulder (he was hiding there the whole time trying to take cover) as if he had just heard the conversation. "Don't you two know each other." Unfortunately whilst Papyrus did hesitate it didn't take immediate effect as Papyrus still threw attacks at them. "Stop trying to manipulate the important matters!" Frisk dodged more of his attacks and then remember'd what Sans used to call him. "Pap, please you don't have to do this!" Papyrus looks shocked as his attack trips Frisk up cutting into her leg and wounding her as she slams onto the snowy ground. "How do you know that name. Why!"  
Frisk grinned it was working... Or maybe not as Papyrus still fired attacks at her whilst she rolled to the side to avoid them. "I still believe you can do a little bit better than mindless violence, even if you don't think so." Recollections flash in Papyrus' mind. He is starting to return properly. "Human, I. Wait, why are you picking up one of my attacks. "Frisk grabbed a bone and without thinking stabbed herself. The pain felt numb but it certainly did damage as she started to black out. "I-I promise." She says looking up to him in a fearful sort of way, the last image she saw before blacking out completely was Papyrus suddenly running towards her with tears in his eyes.   
"Human please wait. I won't harm you anymore. i wouldn't harm my friend." Frisk was only able to mutter the word "...F-Friends?.." Before completely blacking out and Papyrus pulling his bone attack out of where she attacked herself. His clothing started to fall off in black dust and was replaced with his traditional clothing. 

Another Skeletal figure was watching in the darkness. ("What's going on, why is Papyrus picking up the human and the flower.")  
Papyrus walked back to his house and Sans looked on confused as Papyrus shut the door making sure no one saw what was going on. (What has gotten into him. It can't be happening, can it. Is the prophecy right. I have to find out if it is.) Sans runs off in the snow before teleporting away to what would be Frisk's next location.

Frisk didn't realize her soul was still outside of them until she awoke and the blackness surrounding her faded. She was half sitting and half lying down on the couch in the Skeleton brothers house. Suddenly all the pain started flowing back and her soul containing all the pain was re-absorbed. a panicking Papyrus rushed in to check if she was alright. "Frisk? Frisk. It's alright, sshhh, ssshhhhh. You're safe now." He said wrapping his arms round her calming her down, with almost too much pressure for her. "Thank you Papyrus." Papyrus still looked concerned. "You'll heal eventually, but you cannot stay here. It's not safe in snowdin." Frisk felt determined. It's ok Papyrus, people will return eventually... Papyrus, does this mean, we're, now friends?" Frisk asks. Papyrus thought over it, his past self was still all flooding back and it was taking a while. "Friends? What even is a Friend?" Frisk smiled. "Someone you can trust, someone who will keep you safe, someone who keeps you happy... Papyrus. are you happy...?" Papyrus smiled too. "Yes. I am. I'm happy Frisk." Flowey kept an eye on Frisk and the two of them hung around for a while before they left fully healed to their next location... Waterfall.


	6. The break

Frisk and Flowey continued into waterfall where they stumbled upon a cavern where Sans' sentry would normally be. "Flowey, do you mind if we take a break, i need some rest. We still have a lot of time and i'll only be asleep for a couple hours" Flowey agreed "Alright then Frisk, i guess you deserve your rest after fighting Papyrus."  
Frisk placed Flowey down inside the shelter and the two of them decided to get as much sleep as they could for the next couple of hours. Frisk woke up a while before Flowey and decided to look around, nothing much had changed, she saw a couple of monsters hanging around in the distance but they didn't seem to want a fight. must've been from snowdin. She decided to pack her things and then wake flowey. Just then a voice came from outside the shelter she went back into which gave her a bit of a shock. "Sleeping on the journey huh, heh. I guess i'm a bad influence after all" it was Sans' voice. She peered her head outside to see him standing around with his shit eating grin as usual. "Sans. You scared the life out of me." Sans chuckles "Old habits die hard kid, i'm sure you've experienced that more times than i can count." Frisk remembered the resets but said nothing of it. "Which reminds me, i'm on duty right now. but since you're now here instead of Snowdin i'll be keeping an eye-socket out for you here now." Frisk looked relieved that someone was "keeping an Eye-socket out for her" instead of the other monsters that roamed around here. "I'm sure i'll be fine here." Sans found that statement amusing. "i wouldn't keep that mindset around kid. In this world, it's kill or be killed. Don't expect your journey to be easy around here. after all..." Sans' eyes dimmed to the black holes Frisk had seen plenty of times before now. "You don't want to have a bad time" Frisk stepped back in fear. "Heheheheh, just messing with ya kid." Frisk looked unamused. "Hey if i believe if people can change then they can change." Sans looks confused "Well who do you think will change in this world. I mean you must think it's easy... You can't be serious about all this. I mean, do you think even the worst person can change, that everyone can be a good person if they just try, hehehe-" Sans was interrupted by a silent, yet confident answer "Yes." Sans looked astounded by such a simple answer. Frisk could've swore Sans' white eyes flicker with a small, calm and blue radiant for a couple of seconds. Before he shrugged his shoulders and decided that she should believe what she thinks

Although the thought must've gone into his head as he stayed silent for a while. "Welp, i better be off then. Don't worry kid, i'll be watching ya through here without a doubt. You can trust me." Sans then left the cave just as Flowey started waking up. "(Yawn) What was that?" Frisk looked back and picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Nothing, don't worry. Anyways we need to go. We need to pick up the pace if we want to get to the barrier." Frisk says as she grabs her things and the two of them leave the shelter and make their way through the mysterious terrain.


	7. A promise still kept

Frisk and Flowey ventured through the depths of waterfall, encountering other monsters who also wanted to kill them. Strangely enough Undyne and the Monster kid didn't appear, No chases occurred what so ever, and Frisk only had to climb down the the pools of water where the bridge would collapse. It seemed everything was going fine... But things were about to get deadly... Frisk reached a dead end because of the increasing darkness in the caverns, and the echo flowers told her to turn around before the two figures standing behind her could get to her. It was Undyne and the Monster Kid, The monster kid now had spikes out of his back and Undyne was actually in her Undying form but seemed to be more powerful than before. 

"End of the line. Human." Undyne said "Hyeah, i made sure Undyne knew you were here. you won't escape this time." They didn't let Frisk try to say anything and attacked immediately. They never let up no matter how much Frisk tried to convince them, Flowey tried to block their attacks as much as they could but he couldn't stop them all. Funnily enough Monster kid started to come back but Undyne made sure he didn't by re-convincing him to fight every time. Frisk eventually got tired, Flowey was knocked to the side and Monster Kid and Undyne didn't stop attacking. "Maybe... you're... right..." Frisk says gasping for breath as her soul stays vacant in the air. "Frisk, don't do it!" Undyne and Monster Kid closed in. "I'm... Just so... So Tired..." Frisk looked like she was defeated. Above in the void Gaster looked on at the horror of this scene. "Frisk, if you're listening down there. Please stay determined." Frisks' determination stayed strong and pulled her away from Undyne's claws that tried to grab at her soul. "Please just stop! Help me, Someone! Help me!" But nobody came as Frisk grabbed flowey getting stabbed by one of Undyne's radiant spears. She limped on as fast as she could dodging their attacks. "Undyne, i thought we were besties. I guess you're just not up to the challenge." Undyne looked shocked "Did you just call me..." Images flash through her head and it looked as if she was finally returning to normal, however that didn't stop her from attacking Frisk, monster kid had returned to but hid behind Undyne from now on. it seemed Frisk would be dead in a matter of seconds as a final wave of spears hurled towards her with Undyne's face turning from hatred to shock at what she was doing... It was already too late.

Flowey and Frisk watched as they were seconds from death. Until a contrasting light of Red flashed in front of them and the hooded figure destroyed the spears in a blur of red and white, they then shot bones up in front of Undyne in case she tried to get to Frisk and used the gravity to carefully move them away from the human. The figure took of their hood as before, Sans looked determined for some reason. "Go." Frisk looked shocked that he was here and worried for their attackers "What about them two?" Sans' face grew sterner "They'll be fine, Just GO!" Flowey used his powers to pick Frisk up "Frisk do what he says, we have to leave now." Frisk now back in control of her logical thinking started running and Sans followed quickly behind. Undyne and Monster Kid looked through the bones almost like inmates in a cell. 

"What are we gonna do Undyne." Monster kid says as his darker features fall away in dust and completely disappeared. "I think we should call off the hunt. Maybe Papyrus knows what's going on. Maybe we're not alone anymore. Maybe that human is our friend. 

Sans eventually caught up with Frisk and they reached the border to hotlands, but Sans still looked stern and eventually spoke, not looking at the kid. "We need to talk, put the flower down." Frisk looked at him confused "What?" "Frisk what's going on?" Sans still kept his previous composure "I'm not gonna ask again kid." Frisk eventually agreed and said it would be fine to Flowey before putting him down and Watching him Freeze in place as Sans stood in his position. "What were you thinking kid?" Frisk looked sad "I was just trying to give them an easier way." Sans chuckled sarcastically at this "An easier way. You could've gotten yourself killed!" Frisk felt hurt at this comment. "I couldn't help it Sans... You know it may be easier to pass of everyone as a civilian who doesn't care about anyone for you, but for me it's a lot harder than you think." Sans turned round with a Red Flame from one socket erupting like a furnace. "You haven't learned a thing have you. I warned you about it earlier. In this world, it's kill or be killed! You can't expect people to save your skin all the time." Frisk challenged his statement. "Then why did you save me. You could've just let me die Sans so why. What is so important about me being safe!" Sans stuttered in his answer "Because!... Because...." He then let his energy go and teleported away. Silence fell for a moment... Then Frisk felt two arms wrapped round her shoulders and almost worried breathing. her eyes widening as she realized it was Sans "Because. I care about you. Frisk." Frisk went out of shock and thought she heard Sans almost crying. She acknowledged his torment and clung onto his jacket reassuring him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She said, her voice breaking on the last word. "I never realized it, until i re-read a prophecy. If its right then Toriel was right about my promise, i have to keep you safe no matter what. But there was something else. I feel like i remember you from somewhere, somewhere in another timeline where, we might've been friends?" Frisk smiled knowing a part of her friend was still inside this blackened shell of darkness "I'm still your friend Sans. I'll always be." Frisk noticed what was once his burning red eye evolved into the warm, comforting blue glow she once knew. Sans felt happy again and stepped back. "Thanks kiddo. I appreciate it. I guess we better get some rest, i haven't slept in a while and i could do with it, heh." Frisk nodded "Wouldn't you rather stay with your brother though?" Sans smiled. "I guess you're right. But i still have a promise to keep. There's one of my sentry's up ahead. Besides, i could do with some company from an old friend." The two of them unfroze time and picked Flowey up "What were you two talking about?" Frisk smiled at him "It's ok Flowey, there's nothing to worry about, just fixing broken funny bones that's all." Flowey looked disgusted at the joke whereas sans chuckled as they went to the nearby sentry station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up so far.  
> For those of you who are still wondering if i'm properly done with the main Undertale story. There are some side stories i'm making based on the story on Asriel and Chara. The stories will be on Sans' confrontation with Flowey, the death of Gaster and an attempt to return in his full form. And an episode on Sans' fight against the human of Justice and the promise made with Toriel afterwards.  
> Lastly there will be a small story on Frisk after waking up from a nightmare that was reality.  
> Hope you're looking forward to those releases and thanks for reading Reset so far


	8. Just blue

... "It's ok kid, i'm here, i'm here..." Frisk woke up with those words ringing in her head. She remembered placing Flowey next to the sentry in the cavern just outside the border to hotlands and Herself and Sans trying to get some sleep. She still had her eyes closed and expected there to be pain from all the scars and bruises and wounds from their encounter with Undyne...

But there wasn't, She felt not pain at all, In fact she could've sworn the light was darker than before. She opened her eyes and noticed a black cloth around her, she then looked up and tried to find words at this moment, but just couldn't from how awe-striking it was... Sans was fast asleep, and it seemed that she was somehow tucked away in his jacket, despite the ferocity he normally presents most of the time this was strangely peaceful, as a thin, blue (almost invisible) aura glowed around them, Sans must've healed her without realizing it. (Or maybe he did, maybe he placed his arm round her) Frisk looked at this scene, it was quiet, calm, almost beautiful, she could even see the glow of his soul hidden underneath his shirt radiate a blow neon colour. Sans had trusted her enough, despite this alternate universe changed how he acted, to sleep next to him. Not being held by her soul or his magic, just carefully held next to him. 

Flowey was still fast asleep and Sans didn't look like he was waking up any time soon either. So Frisk carefully lifted his arm and walked over to Flowey whilst grabbing her things. "Psst, Flowey, wake up sleepy head." Flowey groaned but eventually opened his eyes "What, what is it." Frisk smiled "It's ok nothings gone wrong. But we need to go, We're running out of time." Flowey yawned and nodded as he came back into consciousness, "Alright then Lets go." Frisk picked Flowey up and place him back on her shoulder then turned round to Sans who still appeared to be asleep. "Thank you Sans, good luck." She said smiling before her and Flowey left the area. Sans opened his left eye to show it with a calm blue glow in the normal white pupils "Good luck kid, heh." He said before teleporting away. 

3 6 h o u r s r e m a i n 

Frisk entered the laboratory which was once again silent. Suddenly Frisk felt the floor collapsing beneath her and she fell into the true lab. She opened her eyes to find no one was there. She heard noises and followed a hallway until she found a room full of computers. "Alphys." Alphys' lab coat was now a colour of Jet black. She turned her head round. "What are you doing here, how did those fools fail. They've left me here to die haven't they, i've been trying to get us out of this mess since the other scientist died. No one bothered to help me, We just need one more. But you're in my way." Frisk stepped back "Alphys we can settle this normally." Alphys looked like she had been hypnotized or something, partially because of this alternate timeline. "And the first to die!" The door that Frisk couldn't see shut in front of her and she felt herself rising out of the true lab into the main Lab which was now fixed. Alphys also came out of a lift and surprisingly was actually fighting her. It looked like Alphys was trying to take action. Whilst her emotions of blue were still somewhere inside


	9. Alphys takes action

Small bolts of lightning and miniature robots similar to Mettaton were thrown towards Frisk as she dodged them one by one. "Alphys, you don't have to fix yourself by killing, it's not the right way." 

Alphys shook a little but still kept on fighting "Why should i care about what you say. You're not my friend." Flowey's vines shot out from behind Frisk where he was placed on the ground and sliced through the robots like butter "I want to help Alphys, let me help you fix your past." Alphys still looked like she was shivering from what Frisk said but attack with ferocity that made Undyne's anime attack look like nothing. "The past isn't something that can be fixed, why don't you prove it!" Flowey jumped in front of Frisk "FINE! I will." Flowey was holding something, it looked like a surgery needle with a little drop of red liquid. "You don't remember using this on me Doctor, you brought me back to life, you fixed the past. But left me for dead not helping me afterwards. Please show us mercy!" Alphys suddenly stopped "Asriel... When did you get that... All this time..." Flowey nodded with a determined look on his face "Never, forget!" Alphys suddenly stopped "Why didn't you tell me it was you when you came back to life." Alphys feel to her knees checking on Flowey, some of the scars Flowey had on his face were from her. "You didn't listen to me. No one listens to people in a world where it's kill or be killed." Alphys felt the black shadows of the past covering her scientist outfit fall off in dust and her previous mind came back to her.

"I'm sorry Asriel. I should've known it was where you fell before." Flowey smiled "It's ok. But right now we need your help. Can you give us a shortcut to the top of hotland?" Alphys nodded and pointed them towards a lift over to the left. "It's through there, but there are still monsters guarding the area. I'll rewire the technology to help you Frisk." Frisk smiled "Thanks Alphys. C'mon Flowey we have to go." Flowey nodded and the two of them left. "Good luck!" Alphys says as they head through the barrage of monsters that await them. Doing their best to spare them all. Thankfully they make their way through them and enter the lift heading up to the MTT Hotel. Muffet was outside and thanked them for sparing Alphys, her memory had came back thanks to Alphys returning to her old self. 

Sans was waiting for them again at the entrance to the building


	10. "It's been a while"

"Heya kid. Papyrus told me you're going to the Core. You want to grab some dinner with me first." Sans said standing outside the entrance doors. Frisk nodded as the two of them sat down at a table and started talking. "You know you've really been doing well so far kid. I'm honestly really surprised you made it this far" Frisk chuckled "Well i had a little help" Sans shrugged "Eh, true. After all i made a promise didn't I. If push comes to shove i would kill to keep you safe." 

"You don't need to kill in this world anymore Sans. There isn't a reason that big to kill someone." 

Sans sighed "Maybe, maybe not. But uh hey, remember how you said you believed even the worst person can change. Well you certainly showed Undyne a thing or two, heheheheh." the two of them chuckled as Frisk remembered the fight. "Is she alright." Sans nodded "Perfectly fine, she was hard to get back to normal. But you've still got the worst to come kiddo. Watch yourself." Frisk looked confused but acknowledged Sans opinion "Oh i'm sure i will."

The two of them sat in silence for a while until Flowey poked his head out "Frisk how much longer do we have?" Frisk looked down "Not long now Flowey, don't worry i'll be alright." Sans suddenly spoke "Hey kid, i still can't believe you've gotten through the underground without any EXP." Frisk turned round and Flowey sat back down again "Everyone deserves mercy once in a while Sans, comes with the business." Sans nodded "Yeah i guess you're right. I mean i can easily tell what a person has done and if they need some mercy in their life. I mean i'm more a read the audience kind of guy. Faces say a lot. And yours... Well... I ' m n o t g r a c i n g i t w i t h a  
d e s c r i p t i o n... Just kidding. I seem to do that a lot huh. Guess that's what happens when you're in an alternate universe. And it's been a while since i could show people what i'm actually capable of." Frisk looked a little stirred at what Sans said but sort of agreed with him. "I'm sure you can be a good person if you just try."

Sans eventually got back up. "I just want to say before i leave, some words you might have heard me say a hundred times before...Look inside yourself. Have you really done the right thing? And, considering what you've done... What will you do now... Anyways, i'll be seeing you, ok buddy." Frisk nods remembering those words as Sans leaves pulling his hood over his head to avoid letting Frisk see the red flame spark from his eye and a look of determination.  
Plastered over the calm and peaceful face he normally wore. Was now a wolf in sheep's clothing...


	11. On days like these... (There is still hope)

Mettaton didn't give Frisk any trouble in fact because of his nature he didn't seem to change that much any way. When Frisk walked her way back through the new home, the monsters she had encountered over and over seemed to be smiling. were they... cheering her on "Hey it's the human." One of them said and Frisk started smiling as she walked along to the last corridor with encouragements of "She did it, she really did it." and "Were all going to be free at least." and finally "This is it. Mercy was right."

She walked into the corridor and the save star shined as she walked past it saving as she went. She still remembered the light of this hall like it was yesterday

1 8 h o u r s r e m a i n

"Heya kid. So you finally made it." Frisk smiled at the familiar words "You really made it through the underground without killing anything. Now in this universe no one really gives a half shit about you till you reach an LV of 15. But because you gained love, instead of LOVE. People... They actually care about you kid. And it's funny cause, they're scared. That you're gonna die... and it's just... I can't take this anymore kid, heh. I guess Papyrus is a good influence after all. I guess this is why i never make promises. I'm sorry kid, forgive me." Frisk didn't realize what happened until she felt herself being thrown towards Sans and his arms wrapping round her, only for a bone to shoot right through her. She didn't even feel the pain, but the ringing of returning to the void stayed in her head along with three words "Get. Dunked on." Sans didn't even sound happy about it, his voice broke on the last word

"In this world, it's kill or be killed"  
"You can trust me"  
"I care about you. Frisk"  
"After all i made a promise didn't I"  
"i would kill to keep you safe"

All of those things Sans said. He was lying, and yet, he was somehow telling the truth about it as well. Frisk felt herself collapse in sadness and shock, she didn't even notice Gaster's form hold her steady and rubbing her shoulder lightly "Frisk, it's alright. It's alright Frisk you're safe." Frisk looked up with a upset expression on her face "Why, why Gaster. I thought he wouldn't be like this." Gaster lifted her up properly and held her close making sure she was alright from the shock of being betrayed "Sans, realistically is the hardest person to fix. You have to give him a reason to let you pass. I'm sorry i never told you. You have to stay determined." Frisk shook her head "I don't know if i can go back in there. I've died so many times already in that room. I'm afraid." Gaster pulled away and stood to her side "It's alright to be afraid. Frisk, i know you can do this. You just have to look inside yourself, like how Sans said to you before." Frisk nodded before preparing to return to the hallway. 

"Did we-?" Flowey asked before Frisk interrupted her "Yes, we did Flowey, we did..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems i like to get important parts to make people feel upset about those particular moments, sorry if you thought this was gonna be the same. I kinda get mercy and betrayal mixed up.  
> I REGRET NOTHING! mwahahahahaha >D  
> Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter. I am so excited to write for this scenario!


	12. No human, to die without HoPe

Frisk walked up to Sans once again, the calm look he wore was a mockery of what he still was "Heya kid... You look frustrated about something. Do you know something i don't, heheheh. Well, in that case..." Sans once again pulled Frisk towards him but this time Frisk anticipated the attack. Sans then used his first array of attacks

"Huh i was always curious why people never use-" Frisk remembered what Sans said before. But Sans said something different this time "-Their W e a k e s t attack first!"

Frisk was too confused and didn't look to see the next attack filled with Gaster Blasters that materialized her into the void again. Gaster once again told her to stay determined. 

Frisk remembered very attack that Sans used, this time however they seemed to last twice as long. Frisk ended up making unnecessary slip ups that costed loading back into the hallway to dodge the attack again. 

Flowey would try his best to help but. There's not much you can do as a flower, but then there wasn't much Frisk could do either "You're getting hard to read kid, i can tell this is going to be a good time for me." Sans kept on fighting. Loading after loading, Attack after attack. Sans would not give up.

Frisk had to reload so many times that Sans felt his sins crawling on his back "Hey kid, that expression you're wearing... I can't read it anymore kid... I couldn't" Frisk saw Sans suppressing tears but quickly blinking them away as he continued his nightmare of attacks. Frisk kept on surviving more and more attacks, but Sans didn't give up even when she had done more than she normally would survive against.

-you are determined

Frisk reloaded once again "Hey... Kid. How many times have you done this...?" Sans said as he kept on attacking. "I'm not going to give in Sans, you can't make me." Sans still looked prepared to fight although his attacks were faltering and his red eye was shrinking slightly "Kid. I can't let you pass. No one would let me... No one would forgive me..." Frisk then thought about it "What if i forgave you... Look inside yourself Sans, remember what you said about doing the right thing. Sometimes it doesn't matter what you do now. As long as you're honest about if you did the right thing. What is right Sans!" Frisk was cut to the bone (heh, skeleton puns) And was eventually wounded, Sans was ready to finish her... One Blaster, One bone, One swing at the walls...... "I...I...I can't... I can't do this. Anymore"

-Sans used Mercy...You used Mercy...Sans is being honest...

The room returned back to its former glory.

"God look at you kid... How many times did i bang you up... Why'd you let me...... Please. Kid... Don't go in there... You're gonna die, this time there is no coming back... Stay with me, and Papryus. We can leave this place. Hide somewhere. I can look after you. Train you. Till you're ready. You can't be ready. I'm sorry Frisk but... I still don't believe the worst person can change. Look at me. I haven't change and. I... i just... I don't know how i can..." Frisk limped over to Sans who had red pools of water building up in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Sans." Sans chuckled with a sad look on his face "What for. I'm not who i was a timeline ago. There's no turning back. Just leave me Frisk. Let me die alone. I don't deserve mercy."

"Everyone does Sans... I, will never. Give up on you... You're my best friend, remember. And just know that... I forgive you...Can you forgive me?"

Frisk comforted Sans as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders Sans eyes shrunk but then he accepted her comfort doing the same holding her closer. His left eye now changing to a warm blue. And his darkness slowly falling off "God, kid. Look how soft you're making me... What would the others think... heh, heh, heh." Frisk smiled as Sans slowly cried "'I'm sure they're happy you're back." Frisk's soul returned and the pain cause her to stumble. Sans kept a hold of her lifting her up properly. "Shhhh, shhhh. It's ok... Well i guess there is no stopping you huh... Take care of yourself kid... Cause we... I. Really care about you..."


	13. Soulless (part 1)

Frisk, now accompanied by Sans made her way to Asgore's chamber. Where they fought fight after fight. Asgore never seemed to let up. Even though it wasn't as unsuspecting as Sans they still had trouble. Flowey tried to convince his father they didn't need to fight but it never seemed to work. Sans started to rack up damage on the king and the goat father started coming back to his senses as his health lowered. He finally stopped.

"Your honor. Please, if you're listening. Let's forget about all this. Just stand down. And, well frisk's job will be a lot easier..."

Asgore spared the three of them and Frisk helped to heal Sans. 

"I'm sorry, all of you. I'm a disgrace to this kingdom. Please forgive me." Frisk nodded and placed a hand on Asgore's trembling shoulders resting her forehead on his. 

"It's ok Asgore, i'm sure we can find a way to forgive each other."

"You can say that again kiddo." Sans replied "Well i guess it's over then, the hunt is off." 

Flowey who was out of breath found the glass chambers containing the souls "There still isn't enough souls here." Sans shrugged seeming like he knew this would happened "Well considering the amount of determination we all have it should be enough, right kid... Kid?..." There was no response. Frisk was struggling to stand and she collapsed to the floor, trying to get up but becoming weak. Sans went to check on her while Asgore stepped back confused as to what was happening "What's that." Flowey says as a red cloud emerged near the entrance to the barrier room "It's her... I'm too late." From the cloud emerged the soulless form of Chara, laughing at Frisk's failure and how close she was.

"If you want to take her you'll have to go through your brother." Flowey says standing in front of Chara and preparing to absorb the souls. Chara uses her magic to throw the flower away and trap all of them in a grasp of magic, unable to move Flowey and Asgore watch in horror as Frisk lies on the floor, only a few meters away from Chara. "There's no need, besides. I'm here for her... You've failed Frisk... Goodnight!" Chara pulls out a knife a turns it into a sharp blade that is aimed at Frisks soul so that she can remove it. Frisk looks up in horror as the red light clouds her vision, a flash of blue is also noticed but she doesn't care. It's over... She had lost...

... Frisk closed her eyes as the red light pierces towards her......

~but it never came

A strangled breathing which sounded in pain was coming from in front of her... Sans was standing in front of her, a perfect hole where his soul would be is replaced by a sharp red light and on the end of it, was a soul. His soul. the red light returned and dragged the soul violently out of his body before he collapsed onto the floor on his side to roll over with eyes filled with shock staring at the others... Flowey became enraged and fought Chara off to protect the two of them... "Frisk... I'm sorry... I couldn't watch you die again..." Sans' grey pupils disappear and the souls magic disappears starting to crack, the magic trying to get out "Sans no... Please not now." Frisk said. Once again a dead image of Sans was burned into her mind as she stared up at Chara. Asgore grabbed her before she could get up "Don't Frisk she'll kill us all." Flowey was kicked to the side and Asgore was once again thrown away. "Well i guess this soul will have to do." but Chara couldn't seem to absorb it... 

Chara looked over at the body of Sans, silent chuckles were heard from him as his blue jacket turned black once again. Filled with hatred any attack Chara tried to pierce his defense failed. The souls magic exploded from his soul and flushed into him, his jacket turning completely black and his Red eye erupting more than anything anyone had ever seen. Sans started to get up and the souls in the containers smashed out. "You thought this was over... Heheheh, heheheheh." Maniacal yet quite laughter was still coming from Sans as the souls started circling round him faster and faster, suddenly his Right eye also exploded because of the souls starting to absorbed. "Y O U R E A L L Y A R E A F R E A K A R E N ' T Y O U... T H E N T H A T M A K E S M E Y O U R W O R S T N I G H T M A R E!!! The souls finally absorbed and Frisk felt herself teleport into the black abyss where Sans stood looking calm and collected...

He was filled with DETERMINATION...

He was filled... with HATE...


	14. Soulless (part 2)

"How many more lives have to be killed before she stops. How many more resets will she use before I go insane. No more, no longer! This had gone on long enough. Frisk if you're still here, I'm sorry. But no one can be perfect, everyone had their flaws. We're good and evil, we're solace and chaos, we're light and darkness, we are mercy and death, we are human. I'm going to put an end to this once and for all... I, am, DETERMINED!!!"

Sans fought Chara with all his hatred and strength. Whilst chara could take him on before, with six souls in his possession she couldn't keep up. Each soul replicating a monster of the underground and each soul inflicting the damage needed to wound her physically and mentally. Sand finally ha her on the ropes, frisk found her way towards the heart of the battle and saw sans standing over her with malicious intents of killing her. But Frisk noticed something in Chara's expression on the floor. Was that, fear?

Sans pulled out a final bone to finish her off for good but Frisk communicated with him. "Sans! That's enough!" Sans looked down with his eyes closed sensing Frisk to her left loosening his grip on Chara as she starts to limp away. "Frisk. This human-" frisk interrupts him "i know what she has done. But sans, you must understand, killing her won't fix anything. It will just prove to her what she wants you to believe... Sans you are not a killer. Don't let it overtake you!" Sans stood for a while before throwing the bone on the floor and watching it disintegrate. Frisk looked at Chara "Take the souls and break the barrier, I don't want anyone to get hurt, not even you. But if you're being truthful, you won't come back." Chara nodded and took the six souls that flew out of Sans.

Chara vanished and the six souls and her determination broke the barrier.

(Something is not right)

"Is that it."

(Why do I feel so incomplete)

"Sans is it over" frisk turns around looking at her surroundings. The gold light of judgement hall shining in the windows

(So hollow)

"Why are we back here?"

(So soulless)

Sans looked down at himself, his clothing still as it was in his transformation, a small red patch was present where his soul would be

"Oh yeah, that's right"

Frisk turns around looking confused 

"No soul. Heh, that's actually pretty funny" sans chuckles before collapsing onto one of the pillars. Frisk looks scared and rushes over to him. "Sans what's going on." Sans just stares out the other windows "wow. Such a beautiful day outside, I wish I could see it more often... Hey what's this." Sans reaches in his pocket to find Papyrus' scarf in his hand. "Paps' scarf, I must've forgot to give it to him." Sans slowly laughed as eventually small red tear tracks fell down his face.

"I don't want the others to see you like this, papyrus will never forgive me" frisk says looking sad. Sans reaches to her hand and holds it gently "Hey Frisk, look at me, you've taught me and the others mercy more than I ever could. Don't worry."

"I know, it's just. Im so sorry Sans. For everything. I never asked for any of this."  
Sans noticed water pooling at Frisks eyes and he holds her chin up. "Neither did I kid, but don't you see. I'm happy, you should be too. Aren't you happy? I'm Going to be free. I should've died a Long time ago" sans says coughing slightly struggling to keep talking "it's only right it happens here." now it was Frisks turn to cry. Sans holds his arms out and Frisk buries herself in Sans jacket silently mourning his eventual loss. "It's ok Frisk. I promise I'll be fine"

Frisk felt herself become stained slightly from the determination leaking out from Sans that he could no longer use. But she didn't mind, she just wanted to be with him.

"Hey kid, I know I'm not good with promises. But can you do some things for me." Frisk nodded whilst Sans held her close "Ok. First, take care of Papyrus for me. He can get into a lot of trouble if he's not careful... Secondly. Make sure monsters are happy on the surface, don't leave them in vain when you can help them... Also, if you happen to see Gaster, tell him I'm ok." Frisk nods as Sans smiles, red tear tracks still covering his face.

"I just want to say to you one last thing. I'm proud of you kid, I always have been. You've shown me hope in a world of doubt. And I sincerely thank you for it... Please, make sure you take care of yourself kid. Cause I'll always be there for you. In here." Sans says placing a hand in Frisks chest... "I love you. Frisk..." Frisk continues to quietly cry holding Sans closer as his white pupils dissaperate and his eyes close, his smile still present. "I love you too Sans" Frisk says as her best friend starts to slowly, very slowly, turn, to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god writing this made the onion chopping ninjas come back god damn it.  
> It's not over yet though guys. Stay tuned


	15. Return

Gaster looked on as he saw Frisk still holding onto the slowly falling apart body of Sans, his son has died twice now. Gaster remembers things monsters of old wrote down, a passage he stumbled upon once in the ruins, written by the son of Asgore. Meanwhile a figure of Chara is now floating in the void, still amazed as to what happened trying to remember what her old friend had said to her. Determination was always used as power, but they came in two forms, mostly it was used from Hate and was present in a darker red soul. "But her determination isn't Hatred... It's mercy." Chara changes and transfers her determination to Frisk, while Gaster transfers his. He then leaves the void materializing back to life. Frisk begins to glow white as the dust falling from Sans comes back together. Frisk looks up to see what's going on and turns round to see Gaster now alive and well, she had saved Him and Chara. "Gaster..." Gaster nodded as Asriel now a young goat walked up to him to lead him from the room. Frisk then turned to Sans. Sans opened his eyes. "S-Sans... I-Is that... You?" Sans smiles at Frisk "It's ok Frisk, i'm here, i'm here." Frisk once again buries herself in his jacket with cries of relief as Sans chuckles quietly, He was SAVED. The two of them stayed their for a long time while the monsters all went to the surface... Time stood still as Frisk could no longer Reset, she just held onto her best friend as he did as well knowing they were able to continue.


	16. File recovered

"So it looked like everything was back to normal again. I gotta say the kid did a good job. She got back full control of the timeline and everyone is now living happily on the surface... You know i'm probably gonna keep this short, since i'm sure you've heard this a hundred times before, there isn't much need to say anything i've said before... I'll just leave you with this... If one person can change the world. Someone as unlikely as Frisk... Then everyone, really can be a good person... You've just gotta reach out for the ones you care about most... Anyways i'm heading to Grillby's. So if you happen to see me there after reading this. There's a handshake waiting for ya...  
-Sans"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Reset, an AU interpretation of UnderFell's story. For those of you wondering there is one more AU i want to touch upon and it is a tribute to the writer of the sadly removed story of Overgrowth. That's right, i will be redoing FlowerFell (last time i promise). Hope you guys enjoyed this story and if you want to read some regular Undertale, check out my previous series, The Undertale Trilogy. And keep an eye out for more installments of the Untold Episodes as well. STAY DETERMINED, Goodnight :D


End file.
